Midget
by raquelvalente91
Summary: AU- not so distant future... Enjoy!


**AN: **_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....sorry.  
I'm just trying to figure out what am I going to do, until the next episode of the series... -.-'  
_**Disclaimer: **_Not mine, except Midget... He belongs to me. I own him and he runs around the house destroying my furniture. Got a problem with that Bruno? *bows head in shame* Sorry Master..._

* * *

You're finishing the book you're reading to the little person laying on the bed.

"Good night, midget. Sleep well"  
"Daddy, I wanna other story"

You watch your only son, blessed with his mother's curly raven hair and your blue eyes and you smile. You can't say no to that face.

"Which one do you want me to read, midget?"

You call him _Midget_, because it was his third word spoken. You remember it quite well. Teasing your wife when she tried to reach one plate which was in the top shelf, and you called her midget. When she was trying to come up with a retort, your son spoke that blessed word and you laughed your ass off, while your wife was utterly shocked.

"Don't wanna you to read, daddy. Tell me a story"  
"Hmmm… I'm not quite sure I should tell you. Besides, it's already past your bed time"  
"Pwetty pwease, daddy, with spwikles on top?"

He pouts and you know it's useless. You'll be telling him that story.

"Ok, midget, you win"  
"YAY"  
"A long time ago, there was a beautiful boss-lady, named…"  
"Mommy"  
"Yeah, mommy could do. So, as I was saying…"  
"No, daddy… Look, mommy"

You turn and see her in the doorway smiling.

"Hi sweetheart"  
"Mommy!"  
"How are my boys doing?"  
"Daddy's telling me a story"  
"Oh really? What's this story about?"  
"Dunno. Come sit mommy"

You watch her sitting down on the bed, near you and holding your hand.

"The story, daddy"  
"Ok, midget. A long time ago, there was a beautiful boss-lady named Teresa, and she worked in the CBI, as a Senior Agent. She had her own team, Cho, Rigsby and Grace. One day, Teresa met an extremely handsome consultant, named Patrick, and they spent their days teasing each other, when they really wanted to…"  
"JANE"

She looks at you and gives a glare but you smile at her mischievously, before finishing your sentence.

"…start dating. Patrick knew Teresa liked him and he was starting to like her, also. One day, he asked her on a date. He showed up at her apartment and knocked nervously on the door, and when she opened it, he couldn't speak"

You see her eyes shinning, remembering that night, and she bits her lip, blushing.

"She was dressed in a sleeveless red dress and black high heels, and that took Patrick's breath away. She was really beautiful, and in his eyes, she was the perfect woman, who had warmed her way to his heart. During the date, they danced, and spoke, their bickering and bantering was forgotten, because they were in their first date. He took her home, and when they were at her door, she gave him a kiss, and that was when the consultant knew she was the one for him. They went out on a few more dates…"  
"You mean, he pestered her to go out with him one night and they ended up…"  
"Married and lived happily ever after"

Both of you turn to your son, who fell asleep, and you smile. She kisses him goodnight and you proceed to do the same, leaving after to your room, holding hands with the woman you fell in love.

"You know, I think we should quit being the _boss-lady _and the _pain in the ass consultant _in front of Tommy"  
"Why?"  
"Because he is a miniature version of both of us"  
"You mean he'll become a pain in the ass man with the urge to be in control?"

You can't resist teasing her, and again, she throws you another evil-glare.

"He's really your son"  
"It better be. Come on, with my brain and your brawn, he'll conquer the world"

And then you listen to her laughter and can't help but to fall a little bit more in love with her.

"Seems like he's going to be a handful, then"  
"Yeah, that's why I need to show him who wears the pants around here"

"Says the man who has a girl's name"  
"And yet, Teresa Jane, you don't seem to complain about it"  
"It's because you, Mr. Jane, are very lucky to have me in your life"  
"And I wouldn't trade you for anything"

She gives you her own trademark smile, and you kiss, not even noticing the little person hidden in your room's doorstep, smiling brightly.


End file.
